


【ALL爆】CAKE⚠️

by Pinkonyourpillow



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkonyourpillow/pseuds/Pinkonyourpillow
Summary: 🧡！2020胜己诞生日快乐！🧡🧡虽说是生贺但依旧X癖重●的路人爆（职英）→LINE放送×沉迷其中的胜己🎉为庆祝胜己生日一起做蛋糕吧🍰🧡涉及人体盛宴？/水笼责/4p/！！尿道责！！/line放送→dirty talk等要素请一定注意避雷！！！（重口等级参考乐园←时间线无关）🧡如果全部OK🎉一起来吹生日蜡烛吧！
Relationships: All爆 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【ALL爆】CAKE⚠️

00.

［啊啊刚出的现场转播点击量就已经过70w……说真的、这种脾气和人缘差成狗屎的家伙怎么总是出现在我的首页…庆祝生日什么的这种东西有什么好刷的明明只是摆着副臭脸却被白痴们夸上天、嘁］

［哈哈我懂我懂、不如说这70w到底从哪里钻出来的？买粉操热度吗？不过爆心地黑的视频点击量也十分惊人果然这家伙路人缘更差吧…你看、评论区喊抵制爆心地的家伙有五千赞了］

［随便了……这种家伙快点划过去就好了，真不懂我女朋友喜欢他哪一点、明明说自己喜欢温柔的类型什么的］

［啧、我弟弟也是迷的不行…真不明白这种家伙有哪里好、皮肤倒是］

［喂别再说那家伙了、扫兴，不如讨论一下这周该买哪刊的LOVE杂志……］

［哦哦、这个话题不错，四月的话已经到了能穿裙子的季节了……不知道●●酱的写真集——］

…吵死了……臭虫一只两只的围在一起……

即使戴着耳机播放重金属摇滚也依旧能听到那从缝隙中钻进的闲言碎语，他将帽檐压低了一些、整张脸掩盖在口罩和墨镜之下。

……所以说为什么要把色情杂志专栏放在便利店门口…

他将音量向上调了两格，在轰破耳膜的摇滚乐中双手插兜靠着便利店门口的扶栏，都怪那些脑子坏掉的家伙他才要在休假日出什么特巡，现在无论哪边的家伙都将注意力引向他、不得不跑到这种地方来什么的……

BIBI——BI——！！！

迎面驶来的超豪华跑车猖狂摁着喇叭，毫不在意人群中掀起的热潮，完美的侧漂后停在他的面前。

【啧、】

额头暴起青筋、说真的一个两个都不让他省心，虽然说确实想要就这样一走了之但是昨天收到的line里却……

他拉开车门，再一次沉溺于此。

01.

【今天也依旧是这么朴素的打扮、真希望爆心地先生下一次能穿着战斗服来啊……大家兴致都很高涨呢】

车门内的景象是一如既往的黑色箱庭，打开的车门像是连接的通道，从踏上的第一刻便已经没有退路可言。

……虽然这种空间系的个性无论体验多少次都觉得恶心但安全性确实适合这些臭虫藏匿、他卸下脸部的遮盖物将外套随意丢在地上。

【哈、那种东西反…正到最后都会被你们换成恶趣味的玩意吧】

【一旦干起来就暴露本性的家伙、结束之后直接逮捕起来也行…顺便再去警局的路上再来一炮？】

穿着简单黑色吊带的他对着沙发上的男人比了个中指，为英雄活动训练出的快速更衣能力却被用在了这里。

随着他手指的下移从边缘暴露出的黑色蕾丝令人血脉喷张、谁能想到top英雄的内裤下会套着一条女士丁字裤。

【要是有这种魄力的话……被逮捕我也心甘情愿哦、毕竟操到了爆心地这种话就算是在监狱里也够我说的了】

【但是英雄的路就要这样走到头了………胜己会不甘心吗】

男人戴着的白手套的手握上爆豪稍显纤细的手腕，统一佩戴的扑克假面下却是玩世不恭的猖狂、用力往下拉。

【能让你们这群臭虫从地球上消失、全人类都会感谢我的吧】

皮质沙发吱呀一声下陷，另一边却不依不饶的回嘴。

【是是、如果没有胜己来处理性欲的话……这些野兽可就要——】

男人的手惯例穿过他的腋下从后颈往胸下摸，比体温略低的布料不间断的瘙痒着皮肤，已经知髓熟味的身体随着抚摸缓慢攀升……最后来到那最重要的臀缝之间，隔着那层碍事的蕾丝边似有似无的挑逗。

【……胜己有说过今天被突击检查了、那么这里呢】

被日夜调教的后穴即使是在放松状态下也完美的应付住了拇指的偷袭，呼、他发出一声急促的呼吸，转过头狠狠瞪着男人。

虽然line里被交代过今天的扩张和清洁都要好好做到位，但是英雄真是个很忙的职业，又不是靠屁股打架的、谁会特地在事务所洗了屁股再来啊。

【都说了没有洗澡、那种地方又不会自己变干净】

他被弄得有些痒了，明明还什么都没有做……如果撒娇的话。

【啊啊、之前特地说了吧清洁是很重要的，为了给胜己准备生日派对大家也都很努力呢……】

【虽然说是胜己的生日但这么任性的话果然还是在期待着惩罚吧、坏猫咪】

他把上身压得更低了，因为男人突然的抚掌发出一声嘤咛，但不得不承认他确实是在期待着，隔绝现实之外的、背德的原始快感。

想要被惩罚、想要被奖赏、想要得到大家的宠爱，这一切无论如何都无法从他紧闭的嘴里吐出，被矜持与道德束缚住的英雄形象却又联携着将羞辱转化为兴奋与快感。

【那可得小心、这只猫咪可是会咬人的】

他用双手狠狠扒住男人的马甲外套，染上粉红的指头不自觉的轻轻剐蹭，恶狠狠张嘴。

【嘶、……所以才有拔掉爪子和牙齿套上伊丽莎白圈的必要啊】

虽然被爆心地刻上牙印的好事不是人人都能轮到的，但对方合起下颌肌时的杀气……怎么说、如果是初学者的话大概会直接萎掉吧。

另一边倒是一副完全兴奋起来的样子，看吧、不诚实的孩子。

男人用指尖狠弹手中的系带，啪、受力良好的蕾丝系带惩罚性的打出一道红痕，随着身上人细微的颤动，咬在他脖间的尖牙也缓缓收了回去。

【作为生日的special service今天的扩张和清洁就用胜己最喜欢的媚药牛乳来做吧】

【啊、当然平时的拘束带今天还是要好好戴着的、要是玩到一半被突然爆杀可就不好了……胜己也不想被插着死人的东西晃屁股吧】

一副黑色连指手套凭空出现在男人的手里，他晃了晃手里叮叮当当的铁块在爆豪不耐烦的咂嘴声中熟练的掰开指头逐个套上。

虽说在高潮过头的时候连收紧手指都做不到的样子有些可怜……但那样的爆心地无论看多少次也都不会腻啊。

【……别做白日梦了、快上正菜】

在套上指套后的束缚感和男人带着恶劣性质的笑容令他生理性的不适，像是早就看穿了对方的心思，在被握住手掌之前，他乖乖退到了沙发的另一头。

【是是、】

对于他的反应男人语气里倒是多了几分揶揄，空间扭曲的错乱感令他不得不咬紧牙关忍耐，一声响指之后、空气中弥漫的浓郁奶香在刹那的失神后灌入鼻腔。

形态转变的个性一定是那群人新开发出来的变态玩法，香味从气态转变为液态的一瞬他便被从四面八方涌入的牛乳拍进了透明的观赏池中。

开什么玩笑、直接把媚药这样倒进来、会死人的！！！！

【咳、——唔、混————】

如落水的猫咪第一反应便是双腿起蹬的动物却被忽然缠上脚腕的异物往反方向使力，唔、在明知道不能吞咽的情况下却还是狠狠呛了口水。

咕、被不知名的性爱玩具拖着朝水底沉去，明明离岸上的扶手只有一两厘米的距离，被拘束的手指却不能起到哪怕一丁点的作用，他想起男人脸上的笑、恶趣味。

触感温热的硅胶在电源的控制下宛如活物般顺着脚踝向上缓慢攀升，仿造出的吸盘内侧不断滚动的绒毛洗刷带来过电般的刺激……

咕唔、他吐出一颗白色的气泡…再这样下去的话氧气就不够用了……

他用双手奋力拍打水面，被触手卡住的左脚却怎么都没法逃脱，咕噜噜噜、更多细小的气泡从脸颊两边抚过，在体力快要用尽之前那东西却奇迹般的松开了。

【唔、咳咳咳、他妈的……这算哪门子的…………咳……正菜】

他用手肘支撑着、扒住玻璃的边缘向上发力时鼓动的肌肉真的如人鱼一般随着收腿的动作溅出漂亮的水花。

咳咳、他咳嗽着吐出白色的牛乳，混合着媚药成分的药物却在进入身体的那一刻便已然勾起了难以忽视的欲火、激素飙升的同时不可抑制的伸出舌尖。

【哈……啊………】

明明还什么都没有做…下体却自说自话的硬成这样……他轻轻磨蹭着微凉的地板因性冲动而做出的求爱姿势令人血脉偾张。

【看吧、这不是适应良好】

男人的声音从玻璃的另一侧传来，随着灯光亮起，被激活的每一片屏幕上一览无遗的展露着他因剧烈运动而微红的漂亮身体、微微蜷起的双腿和地上曲解意味的白色牛乳。

【因为会员价是按时间计费的，被胜己浪费做扩张的时间只好给大家上点前菜了——那么、直播就要开始了】

【胜己的诞生日、也要好好表现哦】

屏幕下的红点开始闪烁，随之放大的是他还没反应过来而错愕的表情，数字从个位数上窜、和水声一同强势上涨的在线人数无论看多少次都觉得不可思议。

【…混蛋……随便拿别人的身体、】

到底有多少人正看着他发泄性欲……三位数、四位数、五位数、背德的兴奋令他浑身发颤，正在被网络外的人看着撸管、单单这个念头闪过便激起热浪般的快感。

他蜷起身体，害羞似的夹紧双腿，缩成卵状的可怜样子露出永远藏在战斗服下的白皙后背。

［装什么矜持啊、像以前那样快点张开双腿让我们看撸啊、爆心地！！！！］

［快点、快点！已经忍耐不住了、光是看爆心地的屁股我就要射两轮了！！！腋下、腋下！！请让我看你可爱的腋下］

［想看爆心地被搞坏的屁眼、跪着道歉的样子！！！今天的进度也太慢了！！！］

屏幕上一条两条刷过的恶劣言语瞬间铺满整个屏幕，过激的谩骂、下流的臆想，无论那种都不为奇的、对于爆心地的真正看法。

右下角的钱罐里叮叮咚咚下满了10 円的廉价硬币，在攒满整个池子的时候发出了老虎机启动的声响。

【让大家久等了、就如大家知道的，爆心地才刚刚结束作为英雄的公务活动，作为公民来说我们也该悄悄体谅一些吧什么的——当然是骗人的】

【为庆祝胜己的诞生日、今天准备的餐前甜点是】

随着男人的话音落下，身后的水池里发出咕噜咕噜的奇怪巨响，重新累计的奖池疯涨般的快速聚金、只要把硬币投进许愿池的话说不定下一次就会梦想成真。

［会出来什么呢————！！！！难道说这次我中了！！！！］

金币滚动的BINGO声突兀的响起，随即屏幕上刷满了不入流的淫言秽语、不用看都知道那些屌癌混蛋里脑子在想些什么，窒息、水笼、怀孕什么的话题已经司空见惯了。

微凉的牛奶随着水面的上升逐渐没过脚踝，籍由皮肤吸收的媚药在体内蒸腾，他迟钝的蜷起双腿，无法发力的双手只能紧紧抱住两边突出的把柄。

【……恶趣味变态】

他低低骂了句，双颊发红却是进入状态的绝佳表现——正如line里所说的那样、今天是他从没做过的玩法。

咕噜噜的搅动声从水面之下传来，在一片白色之下突兀的钻出一条黑色的吸盘触手，如同真正的软骨动物那样攀着墙壁向上、向他爬来。

即使做好了心理准备，但被这种柔软又黏糊糊的东西缠住时还是不免觉得心里发毛，勃起的阴茎压在身下因为不时的颤抖而贴上冰凉的地面。

呼、他发出一声急促的呼喊，触手突出的吸盘扒住了他的脚踝，一面吮吸一面快速的向上爬行，一圈一圈缠绕的黑色同其覆盖之下的雪白格格不入。

［还在装什么矜持啊、婊子！！乖乖把腿打开挨插就行了！！！！！！］

屏幕上不间断滚过的谩骂此刻却成为性欲的燃料，他小心的呼着气，因为触手过分真实的触感浑身发麻。

如果可以的话、他一定会对着摄像机比一个中指。

他狠狠瞪了眼镜头，因无法使用双手而抱紧把手的样子看起来无比无助，不意外的、弹幕朝着另一个方向偏斜。

［啊啊、那样可怜的爆心地真让人受不了啊——快来叔叔这边、叔叔我绝对会温柔的疼爱你的］

［在坏人面前露出这样的表情可要做好觉悟哦————爆心地！！］

［要是能截屏就好了！毫不夸张、那个眼神我可以射十轮！！！］

见风使舵的家伙、他发自内心的鄙视，但因为羞辱而兴奋起来的自己又算什么呢…一定是因为刚出完特勤的缘故……明明已经决定今天要好好享受游戏的。

……像以前一直做的那样就好。

随着触手缠绕挤压、他抱紧手中的铁块如处女般颤抖着分开双腿，吐出呻吟。

【唔……】

内置的毛绒滚轴高速旋转的同时从水下抽出白色的牛乳，从脚踝开始亲吻，被搅拌的黏糊糊的牛乳比起液体更像是另一种、令人遐想的恶劣玩意，分成两束的触手绞紧他的大腿向两侧拉伸、暴露出藏在内里的粉色肉穴。

呼……过于柔软的硅胶质感像是某种海洋鱼类，前段凸起仿佛圆球的顶部在迫切的催促之下噗嗤顶开了性爱的入口，并且、以他所不能承受的惊人速度向内里刺入。

【哈啊、这什么————咕、一下子——】

涂满胶装粘液的硅胶棒在狭窄的洞穴里愉快嬉戏，被抵消至最小的摩擦力哪怕剧烈收缩后穴也无法抵挡这股蛮狠的劲头。

被粗鲁顶撞的腹部因为锻炼得当的缘故轻易可以看清在内里不断蠕动的轮廓，他猛的仰头，努力呼吸的样子看起来很是可怜，咕唔、他用力攀着把手，被呛到似的吐出舌尖。

【……好恶心、———唔】

比起温柔的扩张、这种更像是恶劣性质的拷问，当内置鼓出的毛绒滚轴开始在他的肠道里洗刷抽插时，从底部抽上的白色牛乳像是潮吹一般以惊人的气势从肛口一口气喷出、简直是把他的后穴变成了精液喷泉。

无论再怎样的受虐体质，被消防栓捅屁眼这种事情也怎样都绝对享受不起来的。

他不可置信的看着自己快速膨胀的腹部，强制喝下过量的牛乳后圆鼓鼓的仿佛妊娠中的少妇，他听到老虎机发出咕噜噜的滚动声、新一轮的投票结束了。

【这样子完全就像只小乳牛嘛】

男人的声音再次响起，咕唔、他鼓起腮帮子努力压制住想要呕吐的生理反应。

不仅是从后面、灌的太多了…甚至要从前面出来了……混蛋骗子、这样的玩法一点都不舒服。

【大家说对着你呕吐的脸也可以撸出来、所以不那么忍耐也可以…今天就算尿在池子里也是可以原谅的】

恶心、恶心、恶心………

被逼的通红的眼角毫无威慑能力，无法还手、无法骂人、甚至无法使用能力，愤怒在体内积攒却又像是被按下了转换开关一般全部反馈到自己过分诚实的身体上。

被细小水流强烈刺激的后穴比以往更加敏感柔软，是媚药的作用还是他的身体已经被调教到了这种地步……他用力押下身体，已经湿漉漉的前段光是碰到地板这点就已经足够他流出甜蜜的牛乳。

只是被灌了一肚子水就高潮什么，唔、他紧紧咬住下唇，感觉双腿上束着的重力越来越沉。

【……这家伙该不会是、】

不好的念头隐隐而升，在双脚发力蹬踹之前固定住把手的平面却先一步往水底倾斜、他最讨厌的溺水。

【——清洁的话当然全身上下都要好好洗干净啊】

男人如此说到，在眨眼间原本奶白的牛乳却忽然褪色一般的向下沉淀，虽然无论是气味还是成分都与方才并无区别、但确确实实澄清的液体却将他的丑态暴露无遗。

从水底上涌的黑色触手不只一根，捆住他双脚的同时便像捕食猎物一般将他往水笼里拽去，他的手再也攀不住沉入水下的铁块，咕咚咕咚的气泡从脸颊旁穿行，在张嘴的瞬间被强行塞进了一根稍细的触手。

空气、

咕唔、籍由吮吸而灌入的空气涌入肺中，不小心从鼻腔吸入的液体呛得他喉咙火辣。重力减轻的水下，触手拉开他的双腿，大字型的牢牢张在摄像机的镜头之下。

［难受的都翻白眼了、从鼻子里跑出气泡的样子好可爱……戴上鼻栓的话一定会变得更加色情］

屏幕对面的垃圾们给出了极高的评价，但被浸泡在媚药之下的爆心地此刻却不得不在窒息的苦闷中与快感抗衡……从一开始腹部的压迫感就只增不减、就算是到了水下也还是源源不断的灌进来。

灵活的触手用带着细密绒毛的滚轴刺激着他抬起的腋下，暴露在外的腰侧、肚脐也成为了舔舐的目标，当然还有那群垃圾们最喜欢的地方、他的乳头。

【……咕唔……、】

瘙痒般的刺激如果换成从前自然是不痛不痒的调情，但因媚药而敏感至极的身体，仿佛全身都变成了性器、在他嘴里模仿着抽插频率缓慢蠕动的触手，细细的绒毛在舌苔上滚过带来的快感不亚于直接被人上手撸管。

模糊不清的呻吟被密封在无法逃脱的水笼之中，他小幅度的抽动身体试图躲过触手的偷袭却只是无用功。

乳首被滋滋转动的绒毛刷挟着来回碾过，比正常男性胀大许多的柔软乳粒在刷子接触的第一秒便快活的勃起至通红，被强力给予的快感带来的刺痛令他不自觉的疾呼，在喘息之余咽下的珍贵空气却又沾上了熟悉的腥膻、精液的味道。

【唔唔、———咕、————】

伴随着他激烈挣扎的是一同被调大频率的振动与吮吸，怪物缠上他的大腿用带着毛刷的触手吸盘清洗他早已勃起到胀痛的下体，振动与瘙痒一同刺激着他丞待发泄的囊袋。

在射精的瞬间、大脑一片空白。

习惯性的吞咽动作在这长达半分钟的不应期里究竟吞下了多少男人的精子，等到眼神重新对焦的时候，他只看到屏幕上代表着精液计数的飞机杯里刷满了金币。

！！！！CLEAR！！！！

老虎机再次滚动，他摔倒在洁白的瓷砖上干呕着吐出喉咙里混合着精液的余水。

【咳、唔咳咳、咳……】

应该又是被传送到了哪间调教室里……水中泡了太久的身体在接触到陆地的同时便被重力压着跪倒在地面上。咳嗽和压迫同时刺激着臌胀的腹部，即使再不想用后穴失禁、在这种状况下也只能同刚破羊水的小鹿一般无力的喘息。

从身体内部向外涌出的水声刺激着大脑，他将脸庞埋到臂弯之下、极度羞耻的用后穴排泄。

【愿意的话还是能做到的嘛、胜己】

男人身上有一股独特的咸味，皮革质的手套抚过他湿漉漉的头发将缩成一团的他抱进怀里，一边安抚般的拍打他的背部一边暧昧的往他耳朵里吐气。

【LINE的话已经结束了……接下来就是胜己期待的奖励了】

恐惧消退之后反向膨胀的安全感，仿佛激烈的化学反应，点燃了被冷却的欲火、这时才开始真正发酵的药效在听到奖励的同时不由自主收紧后穴。

干燥的毛巾用力抚弄发梢，擦头发的几分钟里被定义为调教开始前的静坐。

他乖巧的跪在地上，间歇性的抽动手指，被毛巾抚过的发梢微微打颤，自下体上涌的欲火在呼吸间蒸腾。

今天也是、在静坐之后被带去了快乐的天国。

【如果还是那么差劲的演出的话、在那之后绝对爆杀你】

按照惯例、他戴上了黑色的眼罩。

03.

【——啊啊、是真的爆心地啊……这漂亮的身体曲线比TV上看到的更加震撼、摸上去也、LUCKY！！！】

男人的手色情的抚摸着他的腰侧，呼哧呼哧的吐息声仿若野兽，自小腹而上又舔又咬的仗势比起老手更像是初出茅庐的毛头小子。

被牙齿刺痛的快感令他轻哼出声，所以这家伙到底在他身上砸了多少钱、他眯着眼睛迟钝的想着。

【别这么急、要按照合约上说的去做，别忘记了】

另一个声音自身后响起，滚烫又结实的臂膀揽上他的胸部，摁着他勃起的乳头向前拉扯。

【唔呼…混蛋、…舌头不要伸进耳朵里啊……变态】

耳垂被舌苔卷起，从耳孔吹进的热风湿漉漉的、在两秒之后遭到了偷袭。

耳朵里咕啾咕啾的水声几何倍的放大，身体内部被舔舐玩弄的快感不亚于做爱，他咬着嘴唇一副急不可耐的样子在男人的怀里磨蹭，在压抑过后爆发的欲望、已经无论如何都忍不住了。

【快点、……唔、认真做啊——可别让我失望】

他用手肘轻轻敲打地面，刚张开嘴便被另一条陌生的雄性舌头堵住了……唔唔、他发出猫咪般撒娇的呻吟，后背顶到了什么硬硬的东西。

第三个人、今天的幸运名额可真多。

【………胜己真是急躁啊…前戏也是很重要的】

【刚刚的直播这里也放映了……胜己濒死的表情还是一如既往的色气呢、在扩张之后小穴是不是也变成牛奶的味道了】

他的双腿被乎的分开，野蛮的力道几乎令他无法反抗，因为韧带出色的缘故即使被打开到这种程度也还是轻轻松松。嘴里的舌头还在搅着，一手钳着他的下巴像是要舔进喉咙般卖力的吮吸。

一双手正摁在他的屁股上，又掐又揉的阵势令他想起那第一个说话的雏儿，虽然用力过度有点痛但对现在而言确实正好的催情剂。

【尝尝就知道了、】

那人顺其自然的接话，在一声轻笑后，被扩张松弛的括约肌便遭到了偷袭。

【爆心地的蜜穴……啧、真的有股奶味】

咕唔唔、他高亢的仰起脖子，被封在喉咙里的呻吟咕噜噜如野兽。被舌头侵犯到了身体最里面……呼、这样…粗糙的舌苔比穴内的热度更加高涨，灵活的四处滚动舔开他的每一寸内里。在他身下开垦的男人发出啧啧的咂嘴声，被舔到的深处黏糊糊的灌满了蜜液。

【怎么样、水多吧，早就听说爆心地是个才能man了……这种程度也能做到吧】

男人的揶揄令人火大、把他比作女人什么的、！

【……呼…够、够了吧】

【快点插进来】

他一边振腰一边催促着，被口腔恶趣味抽空的后穴软绵绵的嘟起，在舌头的恶劣进攻下却又无力反抗……前面已经硬的快要去了，想要就这样被狠狠操到最深处…这样的想法在占据了理智。

一定是平时的工作将自己逼迫的太紧了，欲望才会膨胀到如此地步，他昏昏沉沉的想，一面晃动着腰部，被男人的手轻易摆成各种姿势。

【说起来今天是胜己的生日吧】

……嗯…他心不在焉的回答道，比起那个、大腿被像螃蟹一般回折缚起，麻绳有些疼痛的触感也早已习惯了，是束缚的玩法吗。

【按惯例今天会让胜己吃蛋糕吃到饱的】

接着是双手、用同样的方法折叠着缚起，绳索从手腕的地方向下同脚腕绑在一起，两边一拉，腰部便不由自主的上顶、摆出无比淫荡的姿势。

肩膀、腹部、乳头…那个小鬼头像肉食动物一般急不可耐的啃过，尖锐到刺痛的牙齿令他想起熟识的友人……这样下去一定会留下印子的、乳头被牙齿突然刺穿的疼痛感令他疾呼出声。

【……喂…臭小鬼、要喝奶的话就滚回你妈妈那里喝个够】

另一边的乳头也被用手指捏起，指甲盖骚刮乳孔的瘙痒感令他不自觉的挺胸，他忿忿开口却得到犯人变本加厉的欺压。

【被咬乳头就浪成这样、我只是在帮爆心地开发新的才能……只靠乳头就高潮什么的、平时出任务的时候也很刺激吧】

【乳头和下面都勃起的淫荡英雄追捕罪犯的场面……光是想想就不得了】

胡说八道、！！！怎么可能！！

像被踩到尾巴般，他发出嗤嗤的吐气声，明知道是对方的羞辱脑袋里却无法抑制的想象出男人嘴中描述画面的他也是无可救药了。被大家注视着的、暴露出丑态的他……因兴奋而颤动的阴茎被男人用手掌摩擦着。

全身都开始发热、无论是脑袋还是身体都脱离控制，乳头好热…不要再舔了、再这样的话……

他受不了的挣动，但被固定住哪里都不能去的身体却只能跟着男人撸管的手势上下振腰、淫乱。

【牛奶味的底胚已经提前做好了，直接开始雕花吧】

粗鲁的鼻息在小腹游走着，呼吸带来羽毛般的刺激令他蜷起脚趾。

【唔……你在说什么】

有什么冰冷的东西被拿着放到了身上，胸部开始像刮刀一般移动，已经形成条件反射的大脑朝着冷兵器的方向臆想，在金属划过的同时屏息颤栗。

【明明每天都在拯救世界但却连一点晒痕，如果我是女人的话都要嫉妒到发疯了吧】

【像现在这样小心呼吸的时候肚皮会变得肉乎乎的，里面一定装着美味的奶油吧】

大概是以为要被刺了，胜己在害怕的时候会咬嘴唇的习惯只会让犯人更想进一步的侵犯他、肢解他……金属做的雕嘴模仿着凶器的样子一气押下，不出意外听到了可爱的抽气声。

【呼呼、骗你的——别露出那样的表情啊、我会忍不住的】

刚才被押过的地方留下一个深色的红点，待会的话得用奶油好好治疗才行。

金属物沿着肚脐向下轻压，故意触碰到他已经勃起的性器，蛇一般的缠行，刺激着顶端。

【大叔们可真喜欢这种磨蹭的玩法、能不能稍微快点，这边已经快要爆炸了——更想要吃胜己啊】

小鬼头不满的抗议道，看来光是吸奶已经无法满足一直低着他后背的那根东西了。

【年轻人性欲高涨是好事啊、那么差不多也要开始灌奶油了】

【约定好的、今天会让胜己的每一张小嘴都吃的饱饱的哦】

一直不温不火抚摸着他头发的声音从上侧传来，应该是做事稳妥的大叔类型吧，戴着眼罩的缘故他只能靠着对话来分别三人，暂且就叫做小鬼头、大叔和变态男吧。

【哈…废话这么多、剩下两个该不会是阳痿——唔、】

挑衅的同时，绑在手腕中轴的麻绳被用力抽紧，发力紧绷的双腿向外打开，做出了蛙跳的姿势。

【大叔我可不会生气的哦…顺带一提奶油里似乎也有稍微催情的成分、不过现在的胜己也已经足够敏感了吧】

金属的雕嘴在身上移动着，噗嗤噗嗤吐出白色的奶油，各种不同形状的雕嘴有些甚至被做成了硅胶套可振动的模式，作用当然是为了将奶油更好的搅开。

唔、先被袭击的是胸上挺立的两点，一边被用带着锯齿的木头夹子狠狠咬住了——有时候蛋糕胚上也需要别的装饰品支撑、男人如是解释道。

甜味的奶油在他的胸部游走，微凉的被皮肤的温度烤化。

【我找找……果然给蛋糕加内馅就需要用最大size的工具】

小鬼头很是兴奋的从一旁拿过了什么，和手指头完全不能类比的棍子粗鲁的捅进他湿漉漉的蜜穴里，空气摩擦发出咕啾的细响、在完全没有准备的情况被一口气侵犯到了最深处。

【咕咦————！、】

从嗓子里挤出了奇怪的声音。

【就算做过扩张，这种东西能一口气捅到底也太夸张了吧、爆心地的后面到底能吃多少】

淫荡、不廉耻，小鬼头的谩骂在耳边回荡，但插在后面的大家伙，除了刚开始压迫太紧的难受，在忍耐之后也没有什么大不了的……不过是小菜一碟。

咕唔……他错乱的呼吸着，双腿紧绷鼓起的线条很是色情，插在屁股里的粗棒子开始左右摇动起来，像是要测试他后穴的极限动作逐渐粗鲁。

乳头的疼痛也渐渐被快感所吞噬……他挺着胸脯借着木夹的重力刺激发痒的乳首。

【要开始往爆心地身体里灌奶油了】

不知是谁的声音如此说道，随后传来了引擎振动的声音。

【……唔哈…开什么玩笑……为什么———唔！】

本来适应良好的东西却忽然像兽类的根结一般快速膨胀，嵌在硅胶内部的尖刺被奶油顶起，在肠道里里栓成了一个结。

【看起来就和真的小乳牛一样呢】

龟头突然被什么弹了一下，一道白光在脑中炸开，虽然没有射精但却小小的高潮了一下。

【这里不久前才刚射过、所以堵住也应该没有问题吧】

变态……他用力吐息着，还没从假性高潮中回过神来。

借着前端溢出的先走汁，像用护手霜一般在手掌之间摩擦一番后紧紧锁住了他的阴茎根部，只用指腹拷问般的快速撸动龟头的部分。

【——咦———唔啊啊啊啊啊、现在不行————太、！！！！】

因为剧烈快感而绷紧的腹部上感觉到了金属的移动，藏在眼罩下的瞳夸张的上翻，以舌头吐出的姿态发出尖叫。

……咦唔唔唔、啊啊啊啊、太刺激了……那里才刚刚高潮过啊、！！！！他说不出一句完整的话，只能全身痉挛着享受二次高潮的疼痛快感。

龟头被摩擦的太厉害了连尿道都被扒开了用手指责罚，尿道里面好热、有什么要从囊袋里冲出来了。

【不可以尿尿哦】

男人用拇指狠狠弹了他的龟头，咕啊、！他剧烈的仰头，被紧紧锁住的根部除了不停分泌的先走汁，连精液都没法射出。

呼、呼……要死掉了……快感…难受……已经分不清楚了。

被结刺狠狠责罚着的后穴因为高潮时的痉挛用力收缩着，鼓起的尖刺一次次用力押进前列腺里，足以榨出更多的前液，但他除了用雌性的方式高潮之外却射不出任何东西。

【龟头肿的好厉害，看起来胜己很喜欢这样的玩法呢、尿道都张开了是想邀请我侵犯吗】

男人细碎的耳语针刺着神经，他却无法做出反击。

【可惜我这边的分量可进不去…但是用这些小玩具的话还是可以满足胜己饥渴的尿穴的、因为后面一直被侵犯而冷落前面什么听起来就太可怜了】

……不行、不行——只有那里、————不行！！！

他摇头挣扎的举动反而助长了男人的施虐心，被饵食引诱来的另外两人分别开始刺激他的囊袋会阴。

火辣辣的视线仿佛实体般的蹂躏胀大的顶部，他紧紧咬住嘴唇……不要、…被刺穿话…没法尿尿了的话……就没法再做英雄了。

【要开始了哦、】

男人的话仿佛宣判死刑的倒计时，三二一的呼声却在第一下的时候便已经用力剜进了他从未被侵犯过的处女穴。

【呃唔唔唔、——！！！！！】

一直保持着闭合状态的尿道有生以来第一次被从外部强行侵犯，和已经食髓知味的后穴不同，过分狭窄的通道能带来的只有疼痛的压迫感。

在男人松手的瞬间，突破束缚的精液从根部一气上涌，却被像塞子一般堵在里面。

【……不行…唔、……快拿出去——好疼、】

他孩子气的哭闹只得到男人安慰性质的摸头，那人一面说着、英雄的话这点也能好好忍耐住的荒唐话，一面押着那根他不知道的东西朝着尿道深处挺进。

【和后面比、前面确实是处女穴呢】

男人的揶揄调笑在耳边渐远，他惊恐的盯着面前一片黑色的罩布，四肢被像青蛙一样固定住，承受着无理的苛责。

【喂、膀胱放松一点，已经插不进去了】

【待会还要往里面灌奶油呢】

唔、什么、绝对不可能的！！那种地方！！！！

男人的手用力押住他的肩膀，紧绷的绳索发出拉伸过头的嘎吱嘎吱声，咕唔、他左右摆着头，被去掉四肢的身体只能徒劳的原地颤动、那根东西进的更深了。

【刺激前列腺放松一下比较好吧】

另一个人如此提议道、被撑开的后穴里发出了嗡嗡的机械蜂鸣，像是打蛋机一样的东西在他的肚皮里不停旋转，肠子里的奶油被体温融化成稀液、黏糊糊的从后穴里流出。

【哈啊啊啊啊————嘎、唔——！！！】

停止灌奶后的结栓恢复了原来的尺寸，此刻被男人拿在手上模仿性交的东西坚实的抽插着，内部旋转的绒毛将每一寸肠肉照顾的周到，吸盘一般在抽出的时候能看到肛门色情的嘟起。

肚皮里被弄的一塌糊涂了……他已经分不清是快感更多还是愤怒和恐惧更多、吐出的舌尖被男人抓在手里玩弄、嘴巴也被像性器一般的使用。

持续性的前列腺高潮、啪啪啪如电流自尾椎爬上，他发出的呻吟更像是被呛住时的啜泣、全身都麻麻的。

【好像能进去一点了、就这样一口气打通通道吧】

硬物抵住他的膀胱口，向两边粗鲁的拉扯，他不觉得太痛、也许是前列腺高潮来的实在太过汹涌了。

眼泪打湿了黑色的眼罩，隔着布料被人亲吻着眼球，耳边传来哄骗小孩的乖乖叫唤，他无助的吸气，在膀胱被侵犯的同时和男人接吻。

【来晃晃试试吧】

呜呜呜呜、他摇晃着腰肢，无论向上躲还是向下躲都备受苛责。

顺时针旋转的棍子像是故意无视生殖器的脆弱程度肆意抽插着，太热的尿道一阵阵的痉挛着，没能释放的精液此刻却成了绝佳的润滑剂。

他咿咿呜呜的叫唤着，身上滑腻腻被涂开的奶油散发着勾人的香味，被当做食物一般热烈舔舐。

【啊……那个、我也已经忍不住了】

【跳过灌奶油直接插蜡烛吧】

一直动作温柔的大叔的提议让他稍微松了口气，虽然已经被玩弄成这样了，但是还是不想让自己的膀胱彻底坏掉啊。

【就是说啊】

小鬼头也跟着附和。

他听到男人的咂嘴声，在犹豫片刻后还是妥协了。

【啊啊、我知道了，真是耐不住性子啊】

【不过蜡烛的话插常热的总可以吧】

只要胜己喜欢就行、大叔在他的耳边不廉耻的喘息粗气，看样子正在那拿现在的狼狈的表情自慰。

插在尿道里的棍子被拔了出来，唔、他无法抑制的呻吟着，从拧开的螺帽里涌出一小股浓稠的精液，却被男人说着、还不行这样的话用力锁住了根部。

【——呼、咦啊……什、什么！】

比那更粗的东西被从入口慢条斯理的推了进去、生日蜡烛。

为了不让射精的压力将其推出，男人坏心眼的用力押住蜡烛的顶部、螺旋状的纹路苛责着尿道内部，在几番抽插后完美进入了膀胱。

【这不是固定住了、快点蜡烛吧】

阴茎被手指用力弹了下，尿道被塞住的苦闷令他不住啜泣。

……等等、点蜡烛、要在那里点蜡烛吗、！

【———咦、等、等等——我什么都会做的、只有那个、！！！咕唔、】

打火机发出啪嚓一声，在他哭喊着求饶的时候点燃了上端的灯芯，虽然并没有感觉到火烧的疼痛、只是顶部有被火焰熏到的热度，但无论怎样、这种事情都是无法习惯的。

【快点、快点灭掉啊、！！唔……唧唧会坏掉的、！】

明天还要连续出外勤这种事情他没法透露，唧唧里被插着一根点燃的蜡烛、怎样意志坚定的人都会害怕的吧。

他可怜的晃动腰部，肩膀却被狠狠压在地上，甩出的热蜡一两滴滴在了他的大腿上，发出嘶、的可怜抽气声。

但是全身却舒服到颤栗，脑子也被卡主似的无法运转、他最棒的生日礼物。

【在吹蜡烛之前要先许愿哦】

男人用精液味道的手掌磨蹭着他的头发，插在屁穴里的震动棒也开始重新运作，被从膀胱和肠道内侧同时刺激的前列腺磨的发痛，兴致高涨的、已经去了不知道第几次。

拍手的声音响了起来，被人一边唱着生日快乐歌祝福着，一边吹灭蜡烛。

在那之前要许什么愿望呢、

蜡烛的绳芯逐渐被火苗吞噬，在高潮中他无法思考任何的事情，那种纯粹的放松感仿佛能够驱散一切，他微微张着嘴，眼中闪过晶莹的泪珠。

【快点哦胜己、再不吹的话唧唧可就真要被烧到了】

男人在一旁善意催促着，在快速融化的蜡油触碰到龟头的瞬间他猛的一颤，咕唔、但光是颤动是没法熄灭火焰的，他哭着摆腰的动作却只是将蜡油撒向更多的地方。

【唔、好烫…好烫啊】

他用力卷起腰腹，但被龟缚的身体在抬起的那一秒却向反方向拉去，咦唔、他发出一声痛呼，融化的蜡油已经全部覆上了他的龟头。

得快点吹灭它才行、……想要解脱的强烈愿望令他再次卷起腹部，绳索被拉的嘎吱作响，他努力抬起下巴，对着燃烧的蜡烛用力吐息。

【生日快乐、！真棒啊胜己！】

熄灭的火焰令他脱力的倒回地上、匆忙间许下的愿望此刻却无论如何都回忆不起来。

一根手指头从眼罩的缝隙探进，他看到一阵暄目的白光，这才迟钝的意识到了自己的脸被人看光了。

【这副表情可真是可爱……爽过头了连鼻涕都出来了吗、爆心地】

经过特殊个性处理过的房间里，他只能看到男人头上马赛克一般的面具，被绳缚的地方因为挣扎过度微微发红，那根插在他阴茎上的粉色蜡烛看起来尤为刺眼。

……这种东西、竟然被插进他的、

难以启齿的羞辱却是再好不过的催情剂，正如他喜欢的、疼痛的快感。

【要是能拍照的话真想让所有人都看看现在的胜己、雌性高潮的样子非常迷人哦】

大叔身材的男人从背后贴了上来，用粗指头刮下覆盖在他龟头上的、已经凝固住的蜡油。

【但这个才是胜己的生日礼物、】

视线跟着手指头茫然的移动，楔在尿道里的粗蜡烛被缓慢的拔出。

【最棒的高潮】

咕呜呜呜、————！！！！！

精液喷射的同时，已经、什么都无法思考了。

他脸上淫乱又如小鹿一般无助的表情看起来有一种背德的美，用力卷起的腰腹上散落着精液和奶油的气味，他吐出舌头尖连眼瞳都开始颤动。

【——最棒了、】

🧡END——  
最后干了个爽

🧡明明是胜己的生日为什么又成了这样！（捶地）因为高潮过头而无比幸福的胜己真的太可爱了忍不住想要更加欺负他一点！明明是贺文结果搞成了雷文我谢罪，我xp又犯了（土下座）


End file.
